Broken Hearts and Falling Tears
by LaylaRainy13
Summary: Fifteen Bestfriends Deal with all the problems in life. There will be love, heart breaks, Tears, Fights, Party's and much more. They will each find themselves in each other and will help each other fight through the tough though times. Plz give it a Try:
1. First Day of school is always a surprise

Broken Hearts and Falling Tears.

Fifteen Bestfriends Deal with all the problems in life. There will be love, heart breaks, Tears, Fights, Party's and much more. They will each find themselves in each other and will help each other fight thru the tough times. They will go thru everything togther. When I say Everything. I mean Everything!

_**So this story will have lyrics of songs in it. They will show what song represents that moment. They will be in the beggining, end or in the middle. Or they can be inbetween some paragraphs. =] I hope you like it. plz Review. **_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(Imprinting is very, very rare. It rarely ever happens.)**_

Chapter 1----First day of school is always a surprise...

_**January 4th**_

I looked out my window and frowned. I was going back to my old home in Forks,Washington. My Dad, Charlie, was driving us back to our house in his police car. Some curls fell to my face and I slide them behind my ear. I drifted my eyes to Charlie and then looked down. I always did love being here in Forks but My mom Renee decided it was best if I moved with her to Phoenix, Arizona. It seems like I never left here. I quietly watched the places we past, all the happy couples and all the children smiling. I closed my eyes and took a silent deep breath.

My life has been hell ever since I went to Phoenix. I missed my best friend Jacob Black. I especially missed my boyfriend Edward Cullen. We decided to have a long distance relationship and see how it went. It worked out great. We talked everyday, texted, Msn a lot. I always loved Edward and his sparkling white skin. Even though Edward's a Vampire. I still love him but my best friend Jacob's a werewolf. He told me over the phone.

He told me that's why he was always so hot and sweating. I wonder how he looks now as a werewolf. Would he look different as how Edward looked after Carlisle changed him. I truly did love Edward. I also loved Jacob as my brother of course. I was going to start my sophmore year in Forks high. Jacob and Edward are going there too. Jacob is supposed to go to LaPush High but it was full. Edward is practically one-hundred and seven but forever seventeen. I'm bearly fifteen and Jacob is fifteen too but only a month and three days older than me.

Jacob also told me about "Imprinting" he said its when you find you're soulmate and you're meant to be with them forever. Their is no way to resist it and so on.

That means Jacob and some other LaPush people had to go to Forks high. Jacob told me it was all the people we grew up with. He said there were only our pack. "Bella. I still got your truck at home. If you ever need it. The keys are on top of the fridge." I smiled. He keep my truck. "Thanks Dad for kepping it." He bought it when I was fourteen but I couldn't drive yet. He told me I could drive when I was a freshman but then I moved with my mom.

I expected him to sell it but he keep it. I smiled to myself and looked put the window. Charlie pulled up in our drive way and parked next to my Red Chevy. Charlie looked up at me. I smiled and went to get my bags out of the backseat. Charlie got four and I got three. He lead me to my bedroom. It was still the same. My purple bedspread and everything. I always loved that I had a view from my window. Charlie smiled at me.

"Get settled in Bella. I'm going to work in about ten minutes. There's food in the fridge if you get hungry and remember your truck is still there in the drive way." "Thanks dad. Maybe I'll go visit Edward or Jacob later." "You still going out with that boy?" "Yes Dad." "Alraight hun. Be safe." I felt my checks flush bright red. Charlie laughed. "I didn't mean that kind of Safe. Be careful driving but if you ever think about....you know...be safe."

I felt my cheeks flush even brighther. "Yeah...Thanks dad." He laughed and then dove off to work. I took my time in puting my thing in place. I finished in about thirty minutes. I smiled and went dowstaires. I got the car keys from the top of the fridge and wrote Charlie a note.

_**Dear Dad,**_

_**I went over to Edward's then I'm going to Jacob's. **_

_**Call me when you get home.**_

_**I'll go over their to make you dinner.**_

_**Because I know you can't cook Dad.**_

_**No offence. =)**_

_**Call me Dad**_

_**Love, Bella**_

I stuck the note on the fridge with a piece of tape and went to my car. I got in and turned on the car. I was hoping it would make a loud noise but it didn't. Then I saw a note.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**Surprise!!**_

_**Jacob fixed up the truck so it wouldn't make so must noise.**_

_**it dosen't make any noise at all!!**_

_**TaDa!!**_

_**hope you like it Bella,**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dad.**_

I shoved the note in my pocket and smiled. I smiled and drove to Edward's. I drove in silence and stopped my truck infront of Edward's. I knew he would smell my scent here. He had the power to read my mind but it's weird how he can't read mine. He says it's like I have a shield around me. Then I slowly got out of my truck and started walking toward's the door. Then I saw My Edward come out. His hair was all messy and pointed in every direction.

_**Nothing Compares.**_

_**Nothing Compares to you.**_

_**It's been so alone without you.**_

He was wearing a long sleeve gray shirt rolled up to his elbows and black jeans. His eyes were the same golden color as I remembered. He stared at me shocked. I ran to him scared I might fall. I jump on him knowing he wouldn't fall. I wrap my legs around his waist and he supports me with one of his hands. My arms wrapped around his neck and I kissed his lips slowly. He kissed me back while his hand also sopports my back. I pulled away and hugged him with all my force.

He gently let me down. I smiled up at him. His face was still shocked. "Bella? What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. I am but what are you doing here?" "I moved back!! Surprise!!" His face lit up and he hugged me tightly. Then A small pixie frame comes out. She wearing a black shirt with black shorts. Her eyes lit up when she sees me. She literally pushes Edward off me and she hugs me tightly. I hug her back. Edward's on the floor talking to someone on his phone. "Yeah....I'm sorry." That's all I heard and then he hanged up.

Alice let go and smiled but then she frowned. She slowly looked at Edward. "You didn't tell her?" Edwrard shaked his head. "Told me what?" Alice looked down. "Alice." Edward got up and looked at me. "Bella. Let's take a walk." I nodded. We walked away from the house.

We stopped a little bit far from the house. Edward was leaning against a tree staring at me. "Okay. Let's talk," I said. He took a deep breath. "Bella, I meet someone." I took a deep breath, too. "What do you mean, Edward?" "I've meet someone. I love her. I love you too, Bella but She's a Vampire and It seems like I can actually have a life with her." Tears welled up in my eyes and they slowly fell. The last sentence hit me hard. I looked up at him. "Do you not see a future with....Me?" "I did Bella but then I meet her and eveything changed."

_**Nothing Can stop these lonely tears from falling.**_

_**Tell me baby where did I go wrong.**_

I looked down. "I'm not good for you, Bella." I looked up at him and frowned. "Don't be ridicululous. You're the very best part of my life." "My world is not for you," He said sounding calm as if this didn't even hurt him. "Bella, You're making this harder than it has to be." "But Edward I want to be with you." I looked into his eyes. "Bella, I don't want you in my life anymore. I do want you as a friend but nothing more." I looked down and felt tears fill my eyes. "You......Don't.....want me?" I cried out the words. "No."

"Well...That changes things."

"Of course, I'll always love you...in a way. When I meet Elizabeth that made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm...._tired _of pretending to be something I'm not. I am not human. I've let this go to long and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." I whisphered. "Don't do this." "You're not good for me, Bella." "If...that's what you want." He nodded once. "I would like to ask you one favor, though, if that's not to much," He said. "Anything." "Don't do anything reckless or stupid," He said. "I'm thinking of Charlie. He needs you. Take care of yourself-for him." "I will," I whisphered.

"And I will make you a promise in return. I promise this will be the last time you'll ever talk to me. I won't put you thru this ever again. You can go on with you life without any more interference from me. It will as If I never existed." I took it all in slowly. "I want to meet her." He shook his head but then he looked at me. I fallowed him into the house and their on the sofa sat a beautiful women. She looked up and danced over to Edward. She was about 5'7, Blonde curls falling down her back, and golden eyes, pale skin. "I'm Elizabeth." Edward looked at her as if she was godess. I didn't say anything all I did was stare.

_**I was blown away. **_

_**What could I say?**_

_**It all seemed to make sense.**_

_**Your taken away everything that I can't deal without.**_

_**I try to see the good in life but good things in life are hard to fine.**_

I couldn't handle this I raced into the woods and ran far deep inside the woods. I tripped on something and fell. I didn't want to get up. I pulled myself close and cryed. It started raining and then it went black.

_**It's not over.**_

_**I'll try to do it right this time around.**_

_**It's not over.**_

_**Because a part is standing in the crowd.**_

_**This love is killing me but your the only one.**_

After that seemed a long time. I felt someone shack me. "Bella," I heard a familier voice say. "Bella, It's me Sam Uley." I opened my eyes. It was dark out. Their were stars and everything. I looked at Sam and I saw his deep brown almost Black eyes. He picked me up into his big arms. He carried me as if I was a baby. "He's gone," Is all I said. "Did he hurt you Bella?" "He's gone," I whisphered. He just whisphered "Shh...You are safe now." "He's gone," I whisphered again as I let the darkness take over me.

_**January 5th**_

I woke up in my bed. I looked at my clock. It read 6:35. I will not let Edward ruin my life. I will move on as if nothing ever happened. It will all be as he said. _**It will be as if he never exixted.**_ I quickly got out of bed and went downstaires. Charlie was sitting drinking his coffee. Then he looked at me. He quickly got up and hugged me. I hugged back. "Bella. Honey. I'm gald you're alraight. I am going to kill that Cullen Kid for leaving you." I sighted. Today was the beginning of school. School starts in January and ends in December but we still have all the vacations.

_**My life with you means everything.**_

_**So I won't give up that Easily.**_

"It's Alraight, Dad. I'm going to get over it fast." He let me go and kissed my forehead. "I hope you do, Bella. I don't want you to be Sad over the Cullen. You're truck is parked out front. Jacob drove it back down here last night." I smiled. "Well...I'm going to work Bella. See you tonight." He hugged me one more time and then left to work. I ran up the stairs and took a quick shower. When I was done I put on my undergarments and went to my closet. It's time for a change.

I opened my closet wide and right there in the corner were my black knee high converes that have "Star" on it. I smiled I got them out and thru them to my bed. I put on a white t-shirt with a huge black lips on it, blue jean skirt, with black leggings and then slowly I put on my convers. I looked in the mirror and smiled. It had been so long since I quit dancing but know I feel like I have to Dance again. I runed my hand thru my brown curls and then got my backpack. I slide it over my shoulder.

I picked up my cell and clicked 1 and called. Jacob was always my 1.

(_**Bold-Jacob**__)_

_**"Hello," Jacob said.**_ "Jacob?" _**"Oo. Hey Bella. I heard about what happened yesturday with Cullen. I am really sorry, Bells. If you want I'll kill that Leech for you? I'm there for you. You know that right?" **_I smiled. "Yes, Jacob and no don't kill him. I'll always be there for you too. Remember that." _**"Haha. So...What did you call? Not that I'm not happy to hear you're voice...but..." **_"I was wondering if you could pick me up for school?" I bit my lip. _**"Sure. Be there in ten." **_"Bye." _**"Bye, Bells." He hanged up.**_

I went downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for Jake. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and their stood Jake. My six-foot-four wolfie bestfriend. I'm bearly five-foot-one. I looked at him. He didn't look different. He only changed his long locks for a short due. His chest looked more fit. His muscles looked more built and well his face was beautiful. He was wearing Black Jeans, a black fmf shirt and black Dc Shoes. He looked down on me and smiled. He pulled me into his one-of-a-kind bear hugs he only gave to me. I hugged him back. He let go and the he led me outside. Their was a black shinny mortocycle parked.

_**Turn the lights off in this place.**_

_**And she shines just like I star.**_

_**And I swear I know her face but I just don't know who you are.**_

I looked at Jake. He's staring at me then he looks down. He looked down at what I was wearing. "Wow Bells. I've never seen you in you're dance shoes since you were thirteen." I smiled. "I am going to dance again, Jake." His face lit up. "That's awesome Bella." He got on his motorcycle and I got behing him and hugged him tightly from behind. "Ready?" He said as he started the motorcycle. "Yeah," I said. The Bam we were off. In five minutes we were already there. Then I looked up and saw Edward leaning agaisnt his Volvo staring at me mad. I just ignored him and hugged Jake tighter.

_**I went to the dark day and guess what it told me.**_

_**Guess what it told me.**_

_**It said girl you better try to have fun. **_

_**No matter what you do.**_

_**But he's a fool.**_

_**Cuz Nothign Compares.**_

_**Nothing Compares.**_

_**To you.**_

Alice was holding on to Jasper's arm as they watched me. Elizabeth was talking to Rosalie as they watched me to. Emmett was all smiles. Jacob parked right across the Cullens. I got off him motorcycle and fixed my skirt. Jake got off and looked at me in awe. "Bella." I looked at him and smiled. "Yes?" "You look very, very nice today." I bit my lip. I went up to him and gently kissed him cheek. He got my backpack and put it over his shoulder.

I smiled and we started walking towards the school door. It was right next to Edward's car. When we got close enough Jake put his hand around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I put my arm around his waist and looked at Edward. He stared at me in awe. Jacob looked at Edward. "Stop cheaking out my girlfriend," Jake said in a harsh tone. Edward keep staring at me. "Edward?" He looked up to meet my eyes. Jake and I stopped. "Take a picture I'll last longer." I smiled and we walked off. I could hear Elizabeth yelling at Edward about "Why was he cheaking me out?" Blah...Blah...Blah.

Jacob and I walked down the halls while people stared whisphering.

_**"OMG! Isabella Is BACK!"**_

_**"She's with Black Now."**_

_**"I heard she dumped Cullen."**_

_**"Wow. That girl must be crazy to dump a Cullen"**_

_**"Isabella Swan is back."**_

_**"I though she was with the Cullen kid?"**_

_**"She's with Jacob Black Now." **_

_**"He's Hot."**_

_**"She's Hot." **_

_**"They make a cute couple."**_

I smiled. I looked up at Jacob and smiled. Jacob walked up to a large group. Mostly all were in couples. Jacob walked up to a good looking couple. It was Rachel and Paul. Rachel was five-foot-six and Paul was six-foot-three. I've know all these people ever since I was a baby. Rachel had the same Raven-Black hair like Jacob. Her hair was shinning down her shoulders and she had matching dark brown eyes but they had a touch of sparkle in them. She aslo had light caramel skin. She saw me and hugged me tightly. She was wearing a white shirt with a lady sitting down holding a heart shaped ballon, black super skinny jeans and convers saying all over "I heart my Chucks."

_**It's been a while.**_

_**Since I could hold my head up high.**_

_**And it's been a while since I first saw you.**_

"Bella! You're back!!" I hugged her back and smiled. "Nice to see you, Rach." She let go and looked at Paul. Paul had short black hair with light/dark brown eyes and russet-skin. He smiled and pulled me in a tight hug. He was wearing a red shirt that says "Volcom" and blue jeans with red convers. "I imprinted." My eyes went wide. I let go. "Who?" "Rach." I screamed in joy and hugged Rachel. "I always knew you guys would end up togther!"

I said hi to everyone else like Jared and his girlfriend Kim. Quil and Claire have become very close. Embry and Seth we're fooling around telling jokes as always.

_**I don't mind spending everyday.**_

_**Out in your corner in the powering rain.**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile. **_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay a while.**_

Then Leah was standing byherself looking sad. I excused myself and went up to her. She had perfect copper skin, glistening black hair, eyelashes like feature dusthers and light brown eyes. She had three long scars that went from her right upper side of her neck all the way down to her lower left hip line. There were red thick lines that looked, well, long healed. She told me Sam had lost control one night with her and that's how she got those scars. It happened right after I left. She said the scars were still healing they just didn't blead a lot. Leah would cry herself to sleep a lot remembering that night but it was the pain not because Sam cosed it. She always loved him even if he hurt her.

She was wearing black jeans, blue v-neck shirt and blue convers. Her shirt showed her scars. She was five-foot-four. "Leah?" Her eyes shot up. "BELLA!" She hugged me and I hugged her back. "I missed you!" "Me too, Leah." She let go and smiled at me. "Why aren't you with Sam?" She looked down. "Remember when I told you Sam turned." I nodded.

_**And she will be loved.**_

_**And she will be loved.**_

"Remeber how I said Imprinting is very, very rare. He impinted." "What?!?" I whipshered kind of yelling.

_**It's not always Rainbow's and Butterfly's.**_

"Emily came down for a visit one day and Bam. He imprinted on her. He left me, Bella. I got to go and see him happy with my cousin. Sam was mine and she stole him. He is everything to me and she's everything to him. I can't live like this, Bell. I'm sad. I cry to much. Bella, you know I never cry unless it meant a lot to me. He's never going to be mine. Ever again. I have to deal with them making out everyday infront of me. They act as if he was never a big part of my life. He looks at her the way he looked at me. I hate feeling like this, Bella." Leah had tears in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

"It's okay, Leah." I hugged her gently not tightly so her scars wouldn't blead. She hugged me back as she cried on my shoulder. Then she let go, wipped her tears, and gave me a small smile. "Thanks, Bell. You're always there for me." "No problem." Then I hear someone call my name from behind me. "Bella!" I turn around and see Sam with a girl holding hands. I hear Leah sobb from behind me. She's about five-foot-six. The girl had satiny copper skin and long staright, crow-black hair and almond-shaped eyes. **(A/N=Emily dosen't have the Scares...yet) **She was wearing black leggings with a long shirt/dress that was five inches under her butt and black under the knee boots. She smiled at me. Sam did too. Then I realized who it was. Emily Young.

We're all best friends ever since we were in diapers but some of us are couple months older or maybe days. I couldn't believe Leah was talking about this Emily.

_**And She will be loved.**_

_**I know where you hide.**_

_**All alone in your car.**_

_**Know all of the thigns that make you who you are.**_

_**I know that Goodbye's mean nothing at all.**_

Sam's eyes moved from mine to Leah. I was standing next to Leah. Leah was taller than me. So I looked up at her. Her eyes meet mine and she smiled. Sam went up to us and I saw his eyes move to Leah's scars. He hisistated but then he looked at me. "Bella this is My imprintee." Emily smiled at me. "Hi," I said trying to sound exited. "Hello Bella." I smiled. Then Emily looked at Leah and Smiled. Emily went up to Leah and hugged her tightly. "No!!" Everyone yelled. Leah's face went from sad to pain. Leah screamed in pain loudly. She pushed Emily away from her. Leah's shirt was begging to stain with Blood. Her scars were opening and they were bloody. Leah's hand went up to her cheast then she bearly touched it and her hand was filled with her own blood.

Leah let out another scream. Blood was falling to the floor. Leah fell to the floor breathing heavenly. She's screaming loudly and hard. Everyone gather's around. I got down next to Leah and held her close. Everyone is calling teacher's for help. Jacob called the ambulence. Sam leanded down next to Leah. Leah looked at him. Sam kissed her forehead. "I love you, Lee-Lee." Leah flinched. I looked at him. "Stop Sam!! Stop making it worse! Don't tell her you love her if you know you'll never be with her! You left her for her cousin, Sam." Sam looked at her. "I couldn't resist." Then Leah used her last breath to say "You could have tried." Then she was uncouiouse. I let my tears fall. Sam was staring at Leah in awe.

Then the paremedicts came and put Leah on a strecher and took her to the hospital fast. The pack and I fallowed them in Quil's truck. Jared was driving and Kim was in the passenger's seat. Embry, Seth, Quil, Claire, Jacob, Me, Emily and Sam were in the back of the truck siting down. I was sitting in the corner, Jacob was next to me holding my hand. Sam and Emily were across from us. I looked at down. Embry was sitting down on the little seat there. Quil and Claire was across from him. Seth was sitting in the center againts the truck wall with teary eyes.

"Do you think Leah will be Alraight?" Jake shaked his head. "Maybe. It will be a miracle if she lives. She lost a lot of blood the first time it happened." I looked at Sam. Sam looked down. "She lost a lot of blood right know ,too." Emily sighted and said. "It's all my fault." Seth looked at her. "Yeah! It is you're fault!! It's both of you're fault!!" Sam looked at him. "Be quite, Seth." "NO! I won't shut up! It's you're fault my sister is dying in a hospital right now!!" He looked at Emily.

"And you. You're our cousin!! You hurt Leah the most! You could have said NO! Sam you could have tried to resist it!! If Leah was ever a werewolf and she imprinted and if she was ever with you. She would resist it becuase that's how much you meant to her!! You weren't the one you stayed up all night with her becuase you had a bad dream about you! You weren't the one who heared her crying herself to sleep for whole year!! So don't you dare tell me to shut up when I'm defending my sister!!" I smiled at Seth. "You're right Seth. Leah doesn't deserve this. She never did anything wrong. All she ever wanted was you, Sam. Then she finally got you and just as fast as she got you. That's how fast you let her go."

Sam looked down and I could see tears falling off his face. I felt guitly and I saw Seth also did. "Man, I'm sorry. I lost it. I didn't mean to make you cry." Sam just wipped his tears away. As fast as he wipped them away they fell. "I''m sorry too, Sam." Sam just nodded.

Sam's P.O.V

I just nodded to there sorry's. I wipped my tears fast but they just fell faster. Leah is the only girl in the world who I've ever shead a tear for. More like rivers. We got to the hospital and we all pilled in to the waiting room. Bella was hugging Jacob crying. I could see how it hurt him to see Bella crying. Everyone was sheading tears. Leah may have her moments but she is always be there when you need her just like Bella. Leah and Bella are best friends ever since they were in diapers. Actually we all are bestfriends since diapers. It's always been the same. All of us togther.

Our friends Elena and Bethany the sister's who were at school didn't know what was going on. Bella called them telling them what happened. They said they'll be here as soon as possible. They knew we were "Shape-Shifthers." They all accepted it. I was sitting down on a chair waiting for the doctor. Then Bethany came rushing in. She had medium-white skin, blonde straight hair falling down her back, dark brown eyes, medium lips and was about five-foot-six. She looked around and ran to Seth. "Seth!!" Her arms flunged around his shoulder and Seth was in awe. Seth was always in love with Bethany.

Bethany's face lit up and she hugged him tightly. I smiled to my-self but then frowned. Why did I have to imprint? Leah and I had our future set and It was all ruined when I saw Emily. I sighted. Then Elena walked in. Elena was beautiful. She had long dirty blonde straight hair and dark brown eyes with matching white skin. Elena walked up to Embry. They hugged and laughed together. I looked up and saw the doctor coming our way. "Anyone here for Leah Clearwater?" Everyone stood up. The doctor looked shocked. "Okay. We'll come close." Everyone gathered around the doctor.

"Leah has lost a lot of blood. There might be a chance she'll make it but it would be one in a million. She's lost too much blood already. I'm very sorry." Then he sighted and walked away. My Leah might not live. My Leah is going to be that one in the million. I frowned as I felt tears come to my eyes. I thought I got over her but I didn't. I got up but then I felt someone grab my wrist. I looked down and saw Emily holding my wrist. "Where are you going?" "Walk around." She stood up and looked angry. "No. You will sat here with ME." The pack and the imprinte's were staring at us to see if I would give in. "No, Emily." Everyone gasphed. No one ever said no to thier imprint's. "Excuse me?" "You heard me, Emily." I pulled my wrist and walked away. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I didn't care all I cared about at that moment was My Leah.


	2. Sam and Lunch also Biology!

**_Please READ! And reviiew!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 2---Sam....and....Lunch....also Biology!!

Bella's P.O.V

I got up from my chair and looked at Jacob. "I'll be back." I slowly walked a foot behind Sam. Hoping he wouldn't notice me. He stopped in a long hallway. His back was to me. I stared at him. He feel to his knees and looked up. Then he prayed.

_**Take the breath you gave me**_

_**Take the heart from my cheast**_

_**I'll gladly take Leah's place**_

_**Make this my last request**_

_**Take me out of this world**_

_**God, As long as that means**_

_**You won't take My girl....**_

_He was quiet for a moment but the he started talking again. _

_**I love her.**_

_**I always have loved her.**_

_**Ever since I laid my eyes on her when we were both bearly just baby's.**_

_**Emily's my life Now but I do not belong to her. **_

_**My love belongs too, Emily **_

_**But...**_

_**My heart will alway belong to Leah....**_

_**My other half to my heart.**_

I heard Sam crying and sobbing. He really still loved Leah. I felt tears in my eyes. Sam is always there for me. I'm going to be there for him now. I run to him and knell next to him. I hug him from his shoulder. He hugs me and we stay like that from minutes. "Bella...I don't want her to go." He looks up at me and his eyes are puffy and red. "She has always meant the world to me. I didn't want to let her go but I did. I could have resisited but I didn't. If Leah would ever give me a chance. I will prove to her I can resist the Impinting. For her I would give my life." I hugged him because I didn't know what to say.

I smiled. "Sam. Leah loves you but you both know you can't resist the imprinting." Sam just stayed quiet and then we hear someone run to us. We both look up and see Emily. Emily looks at me with eyes as if I'm her enemy or something. "Why are you hugging my Boyfriend, Bella?" "He was---" Sam looks at me with big eyes saying no. "Umm. I needed a hug," I said smiling. Emily's face lits up. "Oo. Sorry. You know me how I'm always Jealouse," Emily said laughing nervously.

Sam gets up and then helps me up. I fix my skirt and I tighten my convers. Sam is holding Emily's hand and looking into her eyes. "Well....I'll leave you too alone." I quickly walk away towards the waiting room. Everyone's standing up. I walk up to Jake and lightly touch his arm. He looks down on me and smiles. "What's going on?" "Leah's awake and they said one of us can go see her." Everyone stops talking and looks at us. Jake smiles. "We want you to go see her because you seem to be the only one who she is willing to see." I smile and hug Jake. "What room is she in?" "Room 313." I smile and nod. I slowly start walking towards Leah's room.

I walk in and see Leah looking at me. Leah's whole torso is covered with the white gosh. She's breathing silently and tears are falling down her face. I walk over to her and sit next to her. I get her hand and grip in thightly. She looks at me an weakly smiles. "Bella. I think it's time for me to go." "No, Leah. It is not your time. You're to young, Lee. Your bearly going to turn sixteen." She smiles. "Bell, I can hear them calling me saying to "Let go." I feel tears fall down my cheeks. "No Leah! You have to fight! You have to fight it. Please Leah. You are my best friend. We are all best friends." "I know, Bella. But maybe it is my time. There's nothing left here for me."

_**This worls will never be what I expected.**_

_**And if I don't belong.**_

_**Who would have guessed it.**_

_**I will not leave alone all the things that I own.**_

_**To make you feel like It's not to late.**_

_**It's never to late.**_

"Yes. There is Leah. All our friends are here. Sam's here." Leah flinches. "Sam has Emily. She will always have something to look foward to. I don't have anything." "Leah please don't let go." Leah breaths in deep and let's it out. "Okay. I will not let go but I never want to See or talk to Emily ever again." Her voice was seriouse. "Leah she's your cousin." "SO. She stole my first everything. Sam was my life. I love him. Always & Forever. Bella, I want to Die."

_**Even If I saw it will be alraight.**_

_**Still I hear you say you want to end your life.**_

_**Know again we try again to just stay alive.**_

_**Baby, We should just turn around cuz It's not to late.**_

_**It's never to late.**_

"Promise you won't let go." "Promise," She said as she gripped my hand. I hugged her gently. "I'll be back." She waved bye with one finger as I walked out.

I walked towards everyone. They all looked at me. "What happened?" "Leah want's to let go," I said. Everyone gasphed. "No, she can't. She has a lot of things waiting for her. Her sixteen birthday and everything," Elena said. "I know. I told her that. She want's to die but I told her to Promise me she will fight it." Then I felt two warm arms pull me into a hug. I just stayed there enjoying Jake confort me. Then everyone joined in. We will all be best friend's forever. Just like Leah said "Forever & Always."

_**It's never to late.**_

I looked down at Jacob's shirt and gripped it tightly with one of my hands. Jake hugged me tighter and then everyone let go, they all sat down. They all started talking in thier own little conversations. I was still gripping onto Jacob's shirt and he was still holding me tightly. Then Sam come up to me and touched my shoulder. I looked up at him. He gripped my shoulder then walked away with Emily on his side.

I let go of Jake's shoulder and sat down. Then the doctor come out and looked at me. "Leah's ready to go. She can go back to school if she wants but be careful with her." I smiled and went to Leah's room. Leah was getting dressed and she slowly started putting on a white shirt. She sat down and bent down to put her shoes but then she jumps up screaming. I run to her and hold her. She's holding her stomach. I bend down and out on her shoes. We walk out and walk over to the group. Quil laughs "Let's go." "What time is it?" Leah asked. Jared looked at his watch. "11:35." "By the time we get there it will be time for lunch," Kim said. "Good because I'm hungry," Embry said smiling.

We all got onto Quil's truck and drove to school. We all got down and walked into the cafeteria. Everyone stopped and stared at us. In the front it was Sam holding Emily's hand. Then it was Paul who had his arm over Rachel's shoulder. Then Quil walking next to Claire. Claire's hand was around his arm. Then it was Jacob had his arm around me protectivly. Leah was walking infront of us mad. Elena was holding Seth's arm as she twirled around a bit as Seth smiled. Elena was laughing at something Embry said. Then in the end Jared was holding Kim's hand.

We all got in line to get something to eat. We all got hot dogs, fry's, coke's, and an apple or orange. We all went to the back and sat across from the Cullens. We sat down in a round table it was Sam, Emily, Me, Jacob, Jared, Kim, Leah, Seth, Bethany, Elena, Embry, Clarie and Quil. Leah was infront of Emily and Sam. Sam was fedding a fry to Emily. Emily was all smiles. Leah was mad I could tell by her eyes. They were once a loving happy light brown but when Sam left her slowly they started changing. They got lifeless more eachday. She looked at me and frowned. I smiled and she looked down. Seth patted her back and kissed her forehead.

In front of me I could see The Cullen's table. Edward was facing me while he kissed whatever-her-face-is. Alice and Jasper were next to him. Then Rosalie and Emmett. Edward's eyes meet mine and he stared at me with his golden eyes. He was in view with Jacob and I. I ignored him and gently kissed Jacob's cheek. I could tell Edward clenched his jaw tightly. Claire was smiling to Quil. Paul was whisphering on Rachel's Ear that made Rachel blush hard. I smiled and looked down. Then someone got my arm hard. Everyone stopped. I looked up and saw Edward. I clenched my jaw.

_**Oo. There's something about the way she moves.**_

_**I can't figure it out. Something about.**_

_**Something about.**_

_**Kind of women that want's you but don't need you.**_

All the boys stood up. Jacob pushed Edward back. "Don't touch her," Jake said furiously. Sam stared at Edward mad. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped and stared at them. I heard a Grawl come from deep in Edward's chest. It was low but I heard it. The rest of the cullens were standing behind Edward. All the pack and us imprintes stood next to our men. Jacob was in the front nose to nose with Edward. All the cafeteria was around us quiet waiting for a fight. I knew they couldn't fight here or else someone will get hurt.

_**That's the kind of girl I need.**_

_**She's got her own thing.**_

_**That's why I love her.**_

_**.**_

Edward's voice is hard and deep. "We'll settle this later." He tormed out and the rest fallowed. Everyone at back down and Jake looked at me. "Did he hurt you?" Jake's eyes were all concerned. "No, but he grabed my wrist pretty hard." Sam looked at me. "Let us see." I put my arm foward revilng five marks of Edward's hand. It was Red and it burned. Jake clenched his jaw. Leah cursed under her breath. I couldn't hear what she said.

I put my arm under the table and placed my hand on Jake's knee. He slide his hand under the table and put his hand over mine. He gently moved his tumb up and down. I smiled. He gently interwinded his finger's in mine. I smiled and then the bell rang. Everyone stormed out. We all stood up. I had Biology II with Jake, Leah, Sam and unfortunatly I had Edward. Jacob and Sam walked behind Leah and I to Biology. I walked in and Edward was in our desk. I frowned. Then Whetever-her-name-is sat next to him. I smiled. Sam sat with Leah in the back. Jake sat byhimself so I sat with him. Leah moved her chair as far away from Sam.

Jake and my desk was the last on in the back row then two desk down was Leah and Sam. gave us our assignments and we worked.


	3. LeeLee and Sammy

**_Super shirt but sorry :)_**

**_Plz REviiew!_**

* * *

Chapter 3---

Leah's P.O.V

I moved my chair as far away from Sam as possible. I saw Sam lean in and then he pulled my chair closer to him. Our arm's could touch that's how close we are. I look at his while passed out out assignment. I start working on it and then Sam passes me a paper.

(**Bold-Sam writing. **_**Italics and Bold-Leah)**_

**Leah...Please talk to me.**

_**Sam....I am talking to you.**_

**Yeah...but in writing. Talk to me in person. **

_**I don't want to, Sam.**_

**Please Lee-Lee. **I flinched at that.

_**Please don't call me that anymore, Sam.**_

**Is this because of Emily?**

_**Everything is about Emily!! She ruined my Life!! Our future! We had our future set and she ruined it! You could have resist it. I cryed for you every night, Sam. Even though Emily's my cousin. I never wanna talk to her again.**_

**Leah. Don't say that. I will always love you. You know that. I may belong to Emily but my heart will always belong with you. **I got tears in my eyes but blinked them away fast.

_**No, Sam. As much as I wish to belive that. I can't. I love you and you know that. **__**You have the key to my heart**__**. You always have. **__**No, scrach that. You own my heart because when you left me. You took my heart with you. I left it with you.**_ Some tears fell down my eyes and landed on the paper. Sam looked at me and frowned. His eyes had tears in them. We had finished our assignments and we put it aside.

**I'm sorry, Leah. **I crumpled the paper and put in my pocket. The bell rang and I run out the class room. Sam ran out after me. "Leah!!" He yelled. I just ran. I ran out of school and ran to LaPush. I ran to my house and ran inside. Nobody was home. Dad went to Billy's and Mom was working. I ran to my room and went to my closet. I got out a box filled with letters that I was going to give Sam but I never had the guts to. I put them all in and shut the box with tape. I ran to Sam's house and knocked. answered. "Hello, Leah?" I handed her the box. She took it and looked confused. "Please give it to Sam. Give it to him when Emily isn't here. Please and it was nice seeing you." I hugged her quick and ran.

I ran to my house and cryed on my bed until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

_P**lz Review!!**_


	4. Sam's House

**_Thanks 4 REadiing_**

**_Plz REviiew_**

* * *

Chapter 4---

Bella's P.O.V

Leah ran out of school. I was about to run after her but Jake told me not too. I frowned and then I continued my day.

Sam's P.O.V

I went home when Leah left. I told Emily not to go over tonight because I felt sick. I walked in and saw Mom sitting on a chair holding a big box. She looks at me and smiled. She hands me the box. I take it and frown. "Who's it from?" "Leah she cam and dropped it off about twenty minutes ago. She told me to give it to you when Emily's not here. So here. It must be special because it feels heavy." I smiled and kissed my mom's cheek. "Thanks mom." I ran upstaires. Closed my curtains incase Emily came and looked my door. I took off the tape and opened it. There were tons of letters.

_**I'm only pretty sure. **_

_**That I can't take anymore. **_

_**Before you take a swing.**_

_**I wonder what are we fighting for.**_

I got one tha was written in a purple paper. I opened it and strarted reading it.

_**Letter 1 **_I wonder how many letter's there is in this box.

_**January 12th **_This letter is from last year from my birthday. This was two weeks after I broke up with her.

_**Dear Sam Uley,**_

_**I know you must be wondering why I'm writing you instead of talking face-to-face. I wouldn't be able to talk to you.**_

_**I know you're happy with **__**Emily**__**. I just want to wish you a Happy Birthday. Your finally 15. Yay! Well...I hope you have a great day today and everything. Sam, I love you even though you're with Emily, my cousin, my used to be best friend. I wish you could have imprinted on me. Why'd it gotta be Emily? Why her and why not me? **_

_**I guess that's Fate.**_

_**I hate this. I wish I would be celebrating you're birthday with you but sadly I cannot.**_

_**Someday this will all make perfect sense.**_

_**So for now, I will laugh at all the confusion,**_

_**Smile thorugh all my tears,**_

_**and keep reminding myself....**_

_**"Everything Happens For A Reason."**_

_**I wish I knew what that reason was. Maybe one day I'll find out. Maybe not.**_

_**So this is good-bye for now....**_

_**Love,**_

_**Leah Clearwater.**_

_**P.S NO REGRETS!!**_

I smile and wipe away some tears. It felt as if Leah was reading this to me. I could hear her in my ear reading it. I flode the letter and take out a box from my closet. It had everything Leah ever gave me. I open it and place the note inside. I smile and then frown. I pick up the box Leah sent me and put it inside my closet. I'll read another one later.

Bella's P.O.V

School was over and I called Charlie. I told him I wa going to Jacob's for a while. He said it was Alraight. Jake and I drove to LaPush in his motorcycle. We got there and Billy had gone over to Quil's. Jake flopped onto the couch and began flipping thru channels. I flopped ontop of him. He pretended to be hurt and lose air. Then her started laughing. "Jake?" "Yeh." "How did Leah actually get those cuts?" He swallowed hard.

"Well...Leah tells everyone that she got them when Sam lost control one night but it happened differently. Leah was at Sam's when Sam had gotten really sick. When he was going to phase. Leah knew he was going to. So she was always there for him. Sam knew he was going to phase he didn't wan't Leah to be there when he did. But Leah never left his side. Then he started screaming at each other about it. Leah was the only one in the house with Sam. Leah was agaisnt a wall and Sam was infront of her. Leah was screaming at him. Sam's hands were leaning against her.

So...she couldn't get out. Well....Leah was only wearing Sam's shirt and nothing else. Then Sam started shaking and he exploded. His hand or paw, whatever, when he was in human form he was holding Leah so when he phased. His hand went down across Leah's torso. So....Leah fell to the floor in pain screaming. Her hand were filled with her blood. Sam didn't know what to do. So..he started thinking human and he phased back. He rushed her to the hospital and well you know everything else."

I was speechless. I didn't know that happened. "Why didn't Leah tell me?" "She was scared that you might have wanted to kill Sam." "I would have but I wouldn't. He's like my brother." Jake smiled. "Yeah. Haha." He hugged me. "Jake. Whould you ever fight with Edward because of me?" "Yes, Bella." "I never want you too." "Why?" "I never want you too get hurt becuase of me, Jake." "Bells, I would die for you If I had too. You are my best friend. I love you till death, Bella." I smiled and bit my lip. I buried my face in his chest and Then I let the darkness take over me.

I woke up to the sound of Jake's heartbeat. It was so steady and peacefull. I lisened to his heartbeat. His heartbeat is like my own personal lulaby. I look up at Jake. Jake is playing with my hair. "Hello Beautiful," he said smiling. "How long was I sleeping?" "About an hour." I smiled and layed my head onto of Jake's chest were I could hear his heartbeat. "Jake. I love the sound of your heartbeat." "Why," he says laughing. "It's like my own personal lullaby." I look up at him and find his smiling like crazy. "Don't falter yourself, Jacob." He just keeps on smiling. I get off him and look at him. He sits up. "I'm sorry, Bells. But I'm Happy." "Sure," I start walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" "To Leah's." "Alraight. Be careful."

I walk down to Leah's house and knock on her window.

No Answer. I knock again. No answer. I open the window and see Leah asleep with tears stains on her face. She probably feel asleep crying. I frowned and shut the window. I turn around and see Sam. "Holy--!! Gosh, Sam. Trying to give me a heart attack or what?" He laughs. "I came too see Leah but I guess she's sleeping." "Yeha. You know Sleeping Beauty." He laughs. "I remeber we would always give each other nicknames when we were small. Leah was Sleeping Beauty because everywhere she went. She would always fall asleep," Sam said laughing.

I laughed with him. "Look who's talking Suit," I said laughing. "Oo. Shut up! I was small!" I kept laughing and so did he. I was laughing so hard I started crying. I wipped my tears away giggling. "What was you're nickname again, Bella?" I stopped laughing and my eyes widened. " Bottom." I punched his shoulder. "I was small and naive." "Haahah. Sure." I hadn't laughed like this in a long time. Sam was laughing hard. "Let's have a get togther tonight. All of us. The pack and we can talk. Maybe play some truth or Dare?" "That would be Aweome!!! We can all spend the night at...Who has the biggest bedroom?" We think for a second and smile. I smile and say "You." He laughs. "Alraight. Tonight my place. Tell all the pack if you see them." "Alraight." I hug Sam and I start walking back to Jacob's.

Then I see Paul and Rachel holding hands. I walk up to them. "Hey guys. Get together tonight at Sam's. Sleepover!! Only the pack." They smiled. "We'll be there." I smile and run to Jake's. I get tired and start jogging when I hit something hard making me fall down to the sand. I look up. It's Quil, Embry, Jared and Kim. "Hey guys. Get togther at Sam's. Sleepover!!" They smile and laugh. "We'll be there!!" "Tell the pack if you see them!!" I run inside Jake's house. Jake's sleeping on the couch. He looks so peacful. Snoring lightly. "Jakey." He keep snoring. "JAKE!" His eye shoot up and he falls to them floor. I put my hands over my mouth holding back giggles. He gets up and looks at me. I smile and kiss his cheek. "Tonight Sleepover at Sam's." He laugh's and smiles.

Jake take's me over to my house. I walk inside and see Charlie watching t.v. "Dad, Is it okay if I spend the night at Sam's?" He raises his eyebrow. "The whole pack is sleeping over. I swear." He smiles. "Alraight Bella. Have fun." I smile and run upstairs. I get some black pj sweat pants, black shirt that I sleep in, black skinny jeans, and a black v-neck shirt. I also get my neccassery things. I change into my sweat and shirt. I run downstaires and hug Charlie. "See you tomorrow Dad!" "Bye!" I run outside and get into Jake's Rabbit. He smiles. He had already told Billy where we were staying. He had his things in the back. I put my things with him. We drive to Sam's. Jake was already in his Pj's which were White shirt and Black sweat shorts.

We get there and everyone's there already. There's Quil's turck, Paul's red motorcycle, Leah's black dodge, and Embry's silver jeep. They must have picked up people. We knock on the door and answers. "Nice to see you Jake and Bella." We hug her and go to Sam's room. We walk in. Sam and Emily are sitting on Sam's full sized Bed. Quil, Claire, Jared, and Kim are sitting on his couch. Embry, Bethany, Leah, Seth, and Elena were sitting on the floor. Paul and Rachel were standing. Everyone's already in their Pj's. Elena, Emily, Bethany and Claire are wearing Pink Sweat Pants with a white shirt. Kim, Leah, Rachel and Me were wearing Black sweat pants and black baggy shirt. While the guys wore White shirt's and Black sweat shorts.

Sam get's up. "Alraight. Time to play Truth or Dare." I smile and we all sit down in the big space in the middle. It was Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Quil, Claire, Paul, Rachel, Me, Jacob, Embry, Elena, Bethany, Seth and it ended with Leah next to Sam.

"Alraight who goes first?" Embry asked. Everyone stayed quiet. "Well...." "Well start with me and who ever I choose. That person choose's someone else," Jared said. Everyone nodded. "Here are the rules. No jealousy, No fights, No puches, No slaps, No crying, Nothing of that. You just got to handle the dare and the truth. If you get Dare. You have one choise of Dare. There is no backing down. And Truth. You must answer with honesty. No lies," Sam said. "Alraight," Everyone said. "Alraight. Start."

Jared looked around. His eyes stopped on Leah. He smiles and Leah frowns. "Turth or Dare, Lee?" Leah gulps and smiles. "Dare." Jared rubs his hands togther and smiles. "I dare you too.....Kiss Sam on the lips." Leah's eyes go down then back up. Her eyes move towards Sam. Sam looks at her blankly.

* * *

**_REVIEW!! =D_**


	5. Sorry

**Hope yooh like**

* * *

Chapter 5---

Leah's P.O.V

Thank you! Thank you, Jared! I haven't kissed Sam since He imprinted on his Emily! Sam turns his head towards me and leans in. I swallow hard and lean in. Bam! Kiss!

Sam's P.O.V

My lips are inches away from Leah's. She closes her eyes and Leans in more. She tilts her had and our lips touch for the briefest second before I lace my fingers in her hair. I keep kissing her soft and gentle. I cup her cheek with my palm and touch her soft skin. Leah motions for more. I Gently move my hand down her neck and she always knows what that means. Leah opens the mouth a little and I deepen the kiss. She was about to Depen it more when she pulls away fast. I open my eyes. I could see Leah blushing. Emily's staring at me angry, Everyone else is smiling. I wipe my lips and smile. Leah wipes her lips and then she bits her bottom lip. She liked it. That's her way of showing she liked it.

Bella's P.O.V

Wow. That kiss was intense. Emily was mad but everyone else was smiling. "Alraight! Good Job!!" Jared yells clapping his hands. "Shut up, Jared," Sam said. Jared laughs. "You're turn, Lee." Leah looks up and smiles. "Jacob. Truth or Dare?" Jake smiles. "Dare." "Go kiss the blondie Cullen." Everyone's eyes widen. My eyes widen. Jake growls. "Fine," He mutters angry. "But--" "No buts." Leah frowns. "Fine." "But you'll have to do it tomorrow morning." "Alraight." My face was blank. Rosalie is not going to kiss my man before I do. Nu-uh. I'll kiss him later.

"Alraight. Emily, Truth or Dare?" Jake asked. Emily crosses her arms over her cheast. "Truth." "Do you regret ever taking Sam from Leah." Silence. "No," Emily whisphered. Everyone looked at her. Leah stood up and looked at Emily. Leah stood infront of Emily. Her fist goes up and she's about to punch. Then Sam touches her hand lightly. Leah looks at him. Sam looks into her eyes. Leah lowers her fist and sits back down. "Wow," Jake mutters.

Leah looks down and Sam gets her hand. Leah looks at him. Sam grips her hand and holds on to it. "Okay," Emily says. "Kim. Truth ir Dare?" Kim blushes. "Dare," She whisphers. "I dare you too....Kiss Quil." Kim looks up. Kim looks at Quil who's next to her. Kim kisses his cheek. "There." Quil smiles and touches his cheek. "Oh. Love," He says messing around then Kim and Him laugh. "I didn't mean that kind of kiss!" Emily yelled.

"You never said where, Em." Kim said smiling. Emily frowned. Kim smiled again. "Embry, Truth or Dare?" "Dare, Baby!" "Alraight. I dare you to Kiss Edward Cullen tomorrow morning." Embry's face goes blank. "Do I look Gay to you?" Embry asked. Kim laughed. "Kind of." She said joking. Embry smiled. "I'm flattered." "Fine. Don't kiss Edward. Kiss The little pixie one on the lips." I smiled. Oh, Alice.

"Fine," Embry muttered. Elena kissed his lips slowly. Embry kissed back. Elena pulled away making a "Muah." sound. "For good luck," Elena said. "I might need more good luck. Since I'm going to kiss a Vampire." Embry leaned in. Elena moved back. "Sorry! We're in the middle of a game here!" Elena said laughing. Embry smiled. "Alraight. Bethany..Truth or Dare?"

Bethany fliped her hair and smiled. "Truth." Embry smiled slightly. "Who was you're first kiss?" Bethany blushes. "Quil." Embry laughed. "Are you talking about our Quil?" "Yeh," Bethany whisphered. Embry laughed harder. "How...Did this HAPPEN!?!" Embry was laughing really hard. "Shut up," Bethany said blushing. "Alraight. Let's stop playing truth or Dare. Let's just talk and ask question. Maybe play some more games." Everyone smiled. I checked the time. 8:15. It's early.

Embry was trying to stop laughing and he did. Everyone shut up. "Alraight. So...How did you end up having you're first kiss with Quil?" Embry asked.

"Well....We were in second grade. I was coloring with Quil since he was the only one in my class from our group. Then, it was time for recess from our class. Quil got down from his chair and held my hand tightly. Quil and I walked passed our teacher holding hands. -her-name-was looked at us and muttered something. Then, Quil tooked me in back of a huge tree. We sat down on the dirt and just laughed. Quil looked at me and smiled. He toched my face and he kissed me. I kissed him back and then pulled away. Quil smiled and laughed. We both said at the same time "That was weird," Bethany said smiling. Quil was smiling too.

"Who was you're first kiss, Quil?" Elena asked. Bethany looked up. I saw Quil blush under his skin. "It was also with Bethany." Bethany smiled. "Aww!" Elena yelled. "Alraight. Leah?" Leah looked up. Her eyes looked different in a way. They weren't they same black lifeless color as when Sam left her. They looked lighter and they had a pitch of happiness in them. "Who was you're first...First?" Kim asked. A smile flashed thru Leah's face. "It was with Sam Uley. Freshman year." Everyone's eyes went wide. "What?!? How the hell did we not know about this?!?" Paul yelled.

"Shush, Pauly." Leah said. "It was wonderful and romantic." "But....You...Huh?" Quil said. "Sam hadn't phased at that time yet. We were best friends. We wanted to get it over with. We said it would be better to lose it with you're best friend instead of someone you bearly know. We were at Sam's and Sam's mom was working the night shift. Sam was like "Am I hurting you?" It did hurt a bit but I liked it. Even though I was laughing practically the whole time." Sam laughed. Probably remembering. "Yeah. Leah kept on laughing at me but I'm gald it was with her, and not someone else." Sam said. "Wow," Claire whisphered.

Emily looked as if she was going kill Leah but then her face silently fell calm. Her eyes went sad. I pouted my lip and layed my head on Jake's shoulder. We all started laughing, craking jokes and slowly each of us fell asleep.

_**January 6th**_

I woke up and I was asleep on Jake's cheast. My legs were interwinded with his. His arm was around my shoulder and we were laying down on the floor with a blanket on top of us. Quil was laying down next to the door with Claire on top of him. His arms holding her protectivly. Claire's hands were on top of his cheast. Rachel was half-on top of Paul on his side. Leah was laying down on top of Sam. Emily was on the bed. Seth and Bethany were also on the bed. Kim and Jared were next to the wall. Embry was lying down next to Elena. I looked at the clock. 7:13.

OH CRAP!! We start school in 30 minutes. I quickly get up and yell. "GUYS!! WAKE UP! WE ARE LATE!!" Everyone jumped up. Everyone scarmed around the room. The guys put on a pair of jeans and changed their shirt fast. All of us girls put on our jeans and got a clean shirt of the guys and put it on. Everyone was running in and out the restroom to brush their teeth and do their business.

We all got our shoes and run to Quil's truck. Jared jumped into the drives seat. Kim in the passenger's seat. The rest of us jumped into the back. We all put on our shoes and relaxed. Jared drove to school fast. "Wow!' Seth yelled. Us girls brushed our hair with our fingers. We were all wearing like the same thing. Jeans with a guy shirt. It was either white or black.

Leah was tired. I could tell. We got to school in 5 minutes tops. We all got down. I leaned on the truck and looked up at Jake. He puts his hand on top of my shoulder. I look up at him and smile. He leans in. I lean in and gently kiss his lips. He kisses me back. His hand cups my cheek and runs thru my hair. I grip his muscles and smile thru the kiss. He pulls away and smiles. I blush. Then Leah walks up to us. "Jacob. You still got to do you're dare." Jake frowns. Kim already has Embry.

We all walk up to the Cullens. Jake walks up to Rosalie and looks at her. Rosalie looks at him and makes a face. Jake gets her hand and kisses it. Rosalie stays on shock and then pulls her hand away. She leaves with Emmett. Emmett smiling all big. Embry walks up to Alice slowly. Alice is byherself. Maybe Jasper's hunting. Edward keeps staring at me but I ignore him. Embry walks up to Alice, get's her hand, turls her around and kisses her full on the lips. Alice's eyes go wide. She kisses back but then she pushes him off her. Alice walks off. Edward looks at Embry and then leaves.

Embry looks at Elena and laughs. Elena punches his shoulder playfully. Jake walks up to me and gets my by my waist. He pulls me in and my hands land on his cheast. I look up at him and smile. He kisses me and I feel him smile. I was about to kiss him back when thoughts went thru my head all at once. Why am I kissing Jake? I like him and all but this is going to fast. I need to talk to him. I pull away and look down blushing. He laughs and smiles. "J-Ja-Jake?" "What's wrong?" "Can we talk somewhere private?" I bit my bottom lip. "Yeah. Let's go." We walk away from the whole group. So no one could hear us. "Jake. I was wondering if we can just be friends from now on and see how things go." I look down.

"Yeah. Sure, Bella. Anything you want as long as your happy." "Thanks." He smiles and we walk back to the group. Alice is standing next to Edward's Volvo. She looks at me and motions for me to go over there. I walk over to her. "Bella, I'm so sorry about what happened with Edward." "That's Alraight, Alice." "I hope we can still be friends." "Always," I said smiling. Alice clapped and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. She let go and looked at me. "Bella, Let's go shopping this weekend." I think for a moment. "Alraight, Alice." She hugs me again. "I'll see you later, Bella!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. REVIEW plz!!**


End file.
